Chaos at Overwatch Daycare
by WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: It had started like any other Saturday. The kids had arrived, and Amélie had managed to control them, although with difficulty. Nothing out of the ordinary. If only it had stayed that way! Children AU, just a silly thing if you want to read something cute and hopefully funny!


A/N: Hi there! I see you have found this story, and I hope you will enjoy it. It's just a silly little story that came up to me when I was playing Overwatch after Christmas, and I told myself "How funny would it be if this was all a children's game". I tried to give a good role to everyone, but it's very hard when you have to juggle between 16 children! Just a heads up, I had to turn Bastion, Zenyatta and Winston into humans, simply because its hard to explain why there are Omnics children in the daycare (I'm not even sure that's a real thing, Omnics children). I also had to give "normal" names to those who were lacking one, so here is a little list, just so you know. Bastion is named Ethan because of the E54 on his torso. Zenyatta is Zain. Sombra is Sophia. All the others have their usual first names. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

The Gibraltar base was worldwide recognized for its multiple installations, and it was no surprise that it attracted scientists and military corps from all around the world. And when those people moved to Gibraltar, they usually did with their family. And when weekends came about, and school was out, the kids still needed to be watched over while their parents worked. And so, the Overwatch Daycare was born.

Amélie was very tired, and the afternoon had only begun. When she had decided to get a job close to the base so she could stay close to her husband, she had no idea what she was signing in for. This Daycare was constant chaos, and she was glad the youngest kid here was five because she knew for a fact she could have never watched over toddlers.

This Saturday had begun as usual. The parents had brought their kids, and everyone began to play, as usual. Hana and Olivia were playing video games in a corner, Mei was drawing until Aleksandra arrived, at which point they sat and talked. She had watched very carefully over Jamison until Mako arrived, and she had sent the two boys to play with plastic bricks. As soon as she arrived, Fareeha rushed to Angela's side, and they looked at Angela's encyclopedia together. And of course, when Lena arrived, she glued herself to Amélie, which was rather convenient for the young woman as the British girl was one of the kids she had to watch over the most.

All and all, the day had begun has usual. When everyone was there, Amélie asked everyone to sit at the colorful rectangular table, and she was obeyed, eventually. She gave every kid a piece of cardboard, for them to draw on. She was really running out of ideas for activities, and this was all she had come up with this Saturday.

The activity went rather well, with little to no argument between the kids. Genji drew a sword which Hanzo helped him cut out. Mei and Aleksandra worked together on a cute robot. Ethan took an entire box and drew the head of a robot, before putting it on his head and walking around for the rest of the morning like that, bumping into everything because he refused that Amélie cut out the eyes for him to see. Hana and Olivia had once again a contest over who could make the best mech suit out of cardboard. Victory went to Hana and her pink bunny suit since Olivia's couldn't even hold together for more than a few seconds. The only problem happened when Jamison made Satya move, and the regularity of her drawing was thus destroyed by a knock of the elbow. Amélie had to intervene on this one, just to make sure the girl wouldn't strangle poor Jamison.

After that, she brought all the kids to the cafeteria for lunch, with the help of the older kids. By older, it means that Aleksandra was watching over Mei, Zain was watching over Ethan and Genji, so did Hanzo who only cared about his little brother, and Angela tried to help as much as she could with Fareeha glued to her. Jesse did what he always did best, walk forward and leave the kids to the others. They had lunch rather quietly, without an itch besides the usual. Ethan refused to eat, as usual. Hana and Olivia had an eating contest, as usual. Jamison had to be prevented from starting a food fight and Satya had to be assured that it wasn't beef, as usual. Each kid was handed a lollipop and they all went back to the daycare. Only then did Amélie take the time to breathe, even though she barely had time to rest.

Her gaze went to the room, to see if everything was in order. She frowned when she noticed Lena, playing with Aleksandra and Mei, who had the stick of her lollipop between her lips, which was weird since she had seen Lena throwing said stick in the trash while they made their way back to the daycare. Amélie got up from her seat and walked up to the Brit with spiky messy brown hair. She crossed her arms and said:

"Lena, I thought you had thrown your lollipop stick already."

The girl stopped what she was doing and shuffled quickly to her feet.

"I did, ma'am."

"Then what do you have in your mouth?"

With a bright smile, she took out a lollipop from her mouth and showed it proudly to Amélie.

"It's another lollipop."

Amélie was horrified. Lena with normal sugar levels was already hard to follow, but Lena with too much sugar in her blood would be like a tornado.

"Who gave it to you?"

"Hana. She said she didn't like lollipops."

Amélie sighed. Of course. She threw a look over to the Coreen girl, playing video games with Olivia. Their looks crossed an instant, and the smirk the girl gave her had Amélie fired up. Of course, she had given a lollipop to Lena, just to see what would happen. She turned back to Lena, who had popped the treat back in her mouth.

"Maybe you should stop with the lollipops?"

Lena gave her best puppy eyes.

"Can I finish this one?"

Amélie conceded with a sigh.

"Sure, finish it."

She looked around once again and was about to walk up to Hana, but she felt a tug on her shirt. She looked down, and found Ethan, who thankfully had given up on his cardboard robot head.

"I can't find Ganymede," he said in a small voice.

Amélie had a gentle smile and took him in her arms. Poor Ethan was the youngest of the group, and he more often than not let himself be taken in stupid plans the others had conceived. He came every time with the same plush, a yellow bird he called Ganymede.

"Have you forgotten it in the cafeteria?"

"I don't know."

Amélie tried to remember if she had seen the small boy with his plush at the table, but she didn't think so. She let him go and held out a hand to him.

"Come on, we'll find it."

She walked up to the small couch, occupied by Angela and Fareeha, still looking at Angela's encyclopedia. While Amélie knew Angela was a smart kid who probably understood everything she read, she assumed Fareeha was only looking at the pictures, since the book was in German.

"Angela, have you seen Ethan's plush?"

The blond girl looked up from her book, visibly slightly annoyed to be interrupted, but answered nonetheless with her still prominent accent:

"Isn't it in the head he built this morning?"

Ethan instantly let go of Amélie's hand, as if his memories of the morning had come back to him. He yelled joyfully when he found Ganymede in the box, and hugged the plush before putting the head back on his head, and stumbling blindly forward, looking for something to play with. Amélie watched him do with tired eyes. She really wanted to take a nap, but unfortunately, the kids were too old for naps, and she couldn't take that as an excuse to rest. She thanked Angela who was already back to her book and walked around for a while. She had forgotten completely about Hana and only wanted to sit and drink a cup of coffee.

Suddenly Lena yelled even louder than anyone in the room:

"Mister Gerard!"

Amélie suddenly looked up to the door, where a very handsome man stood. He gave her a bright smile which she tried to reciprocate, but tiredly. She stood up, and while Gérard walked in he was rushed by most of the kids. Kids loved him, he was like a hero to them. He came by after lunch every week, and kids would rush up to him and show him their drawings, or talk to him, even though he never could understand what they were saying because they all talked at the same time. He managed to shuffle the hair of every kid around him before Amélie hushed them away to kiss her husband, to which most of the kids commented with a disgusted sound. She turned around only long enough to hush the kids away with a single look, before turning back to Gérard.

"Alors, comment ça se passe?" (So, how is everything going?)

Amélie sighed.

"Un cauchemar, comme d'habitude! L'après-midi vient juste de commencer et je suis déjà crevée!" (A nightmare, as usual! The afternoon has barely begun and I'm already tired!)

Gérard gave her a reassuring smile, before pushing away a lock to place it behind her ear.

"T'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. Tu paniques toujours pour rien." (Don't worry, it's going to be fine. You always panic for nothing.)

Amélie hugged her husband, whispering as he passed his arms around her:

"Tu ne veux pas prendre ma place?" (Do you want to replace me?)

Gérard let out a chuckle, rocking his chest and making his torso vibrate under Amélie's cheek.

"Je serais bien rester pour t'aider, mais j'ai du travail cette après-midi. Beaucoup de travail. Les nouvelles recrues à entraîner." (I wish I could stay and help you, but I have work to do this afternoon. A lot of work. News recruits to train.)

Amélie sighed, and let go of her husband, only to hear a ruckus coming from behind her. She turned her head around, only to see Fareeha, who had made half of the books on the shelf fall when she had scaled said shelf to catch one of the higher placed books. The girl looked sheepishly back at her. She seemed to hesitate between cleaning her mess or going back to Angela.

"It seems I have work to do..." Amélie declared before kissing her husband one more time and leaving to go take care of the mess. Gérard watched her go with a smile before leaving the daycare, his own duties to attend to.

After this little incident, things seemed to be rolling smoothly for an hour or so, through which Lena followed Amélie like her shadow. At one point, the young woman turned around and crossed her arms, looking at the little girl with a certain annoyance.

"Lena, why don't you go back to play with the others?"

"Cause we're done playing!"

"Then play something else. I can't take care of the others if you stay glued to me all the time."

"But you're very pretty..."

Amélie sighed. She felt she already had had this conversation with the Brit at least once a week.

"Lena... what did I say?"

"But it's true. And daddy always tells me to say the truth. And you're very pretty."

"You're charm number is not going to work with me. So please, go back to play and..."

"Ma'am! We got a problem over here!"

Amélie quickly raised her head to look around and found Jamison jumping around, pointing agitatedly to Satya beside him. She left a confused Lena behind her, the girl pondering what was a 'charm number'. Amélie rushed over to the kids and found Satya's nose bleeding. Her panic levels sky-rocked. Of all the things that could have happened today!

"What happened?"

"Nothing!" Jamison answered quickly. "It wasn't me. It just happened!"

Amélie looked at the girl with worry.

"Is it true?"

Satya was trying to contain the blood with her small hand, so she wouldn't stain her shirt. The girl was afraid as to what was wrong with her for her nose to bleed, and she was visibly on the verge of tears. Amélie took a small pack of tissues out of her pocket and gave one to Satya, before making a decision she hoped she wouldn't regret.

"Come, I'll take you to the infirmary."

Satya took her extended hand with her clean one, the other still clutching the bloody tissue.

"Kids, I'm taking Satya to the infirmary, we'll be back quickly, so please be nice until then."

They quickly left the room with all the eyes of the children on them. As soon as they were in the corridor, Lena climbed on a table and declared:

"Let's all play a game together!"

Zain attempted to make her jump down by replying:

"Madam Amélie forbid us to play all together. Don't you remember last time?"

Lena remembered it very clearly. It had been so much fun.

"Don't worry Zeny, this time we'll be done before she comes back!"

Lena sat on the carpet beside the couch, and most children sat beside her to form a large circle. Angela decided to join, only because someone had to keep an eye on Lena, and Fareeha wanted to play too. Only two stayed out of the circle, Hana and Olivia.

"What are we playing?" asked Jesse as he sat down.

"How about we make two teams? Humans versus robots!" declared Lena.

"No!" yelled Ethan beside her, his cardboard head still on. "Robots are not bad."

"I have to agree with Ethan," replied Zain. "Robots are not evil, they are capable of more reflexion than a human being."

Lena let out a sigh through her nose.

"Okay, then let's make two teams anyway! The good guys on one side, and the bad guys on the other. Who wants to be good guys?"

Unanimously, all hands were raised by the kids around Lena. The only exception was Olivia, who was too taken by her game to pay attention, unlike Hana who had vaguely raised her hand.

"Olivia is part of the bad guys!" declared Lena.

"I'm not!" replayed the Mexican girl while keeping her eyesight on the screen.

"Yes you are... and your name is... Sombra! And she's a bad guy who hacks robots and makes them go bad!"

"Protect-me!" yelled Ethan as he ran to the other side of the room, terrified by the threat of Sombra, the hacker.

"Don't believe her, Ethan, she's stupid!" declared Hana, also not letting her eyes divert from her screen.

"I'm not stupid! You're stupid, and you're bad guys now!"

"I'm not! I raised my hand! But I can't play right now, my meka tank is broken!"

As if to empathizes her point, she pointed to the pile of pink colored cardboards, what was left of her morning construction.

"I don't think it's gonna work." declared Jesse has he was about to stand up. But Lena got hold of his arms and forced him down.

"No! I'll find another game! Come back, Ethan!"

The boy did as he was asked, and ran back to the group, his cardboard head jumping lightly with every step he took.

Lena quickly searched through her mind to find something to do, but then Hana called her again:

"Why are you the one who decides what to do anyway?"

"Because Ma'am Amélie left me in charge."

"No, she didn't! You're a liar!"

Seeing how everything was going to unfold, Angela rose and declared:

"I'm out."

She went to sit back on the couch, but Fareeha followed her and declared with saddened eyes:

"But you said you were going to play..."

Angela should have refused, she knew it. But she couldn't leave Fareeha to fend off for herself should things turn for the worst. She let her book on the couch and with a small smile let Fareeha bring her back to the circle, where Lena and Hana were still arguing.

"You're not the chief here!" declared Lena, who was just about to stand.

Hana, who was done playing video games, stood up. Olivia let her do with a glance.

"I'll show you who's chief here!"

Everyone really thought they were going to fight, but quickly Mei placed herself between the two eight years old and declared in a trembling voice:

"Don't fight! Please, we can play together without fighting!"

Both of the girls' answers was the same. They turned to Mei and glared at her, before declaring:

"Be quiet Mei!"

It seemed the little Chinese girl was about to cry, and Lena and Hana about to fight when an imposing figure intervened. Aleksandra stepped between the two, towering already over them although she was just a year older, and she declared:

"You obey Mei and calm down, or I'll calm you down."

Suddenly Lena and Hana weren't so ready to fight anymore. Mei sniffed, drying quickly her eyes by passing her fingers under her big glasses.

"Thank you, Aleks..."

"No problem."

"Yes, there is no reason to fight." Zain agreed. "We can do something all together, and we don't have to fight for it to be fun."

Unfortunately for the wise nine years old, Jamison had already readied himself for battle, as he had disappeared a few minutes, only to come back with a balloon filled with water.

"Fire in the hole!" he yelled before throwing the balloon right beside Lena, Hana, Mei, and Aleksandra. It splashed over the four girls, and Hana turned red like never before.

"Attack!" she yelled before launching herself at Jamison, quickly followed by Aleksandra. Zain let out a sigh and looked over to Lucio, who had already pulled his music player from his pocket.

"I'm out."

The Brazilian went to seat on one of the chairs as far from the battle as possible and put his ear-buds on before turning up the volume, tuning out the battle in favor of his music. Zain was also out, Standing to the side with Mei and Olivia, and watching the battle which issued. While Hana had launched herself at Jamison, which still seemed to be her main target, Aleksandra had been pushed back by Mako, ready to defend his friend. Genji was holding his cardboard sword in one hand, and the plastic one he was always carrying with him on the other. He was running around and jumping at things, while Hanzo tried to calm him down. He was not the only one to try and protect someone, as Angela was desperately trying to get Fareeha off the table until the girl jumped off while yelling:

"Justice rains from above!"

Jesse had tried to escape the chaos, again, but Lena had pinned him down and was not about to let him go this time, going so far as to take off his precious cowboy hat to throw it away. Ethan was not cowering in a corner like Zain would have thought. He was pretending to be a robot, right in the middle of the battlefield. This made Olivia smile.

"Let's have some fun."

"Please, Ol..."

Zain turned his head around, only to find that the girl was already gone.

"Olivia? Where did she go?"

She seemed to reappear in the middle of the battle, pretending to hack poor Ethan who was panicking and running around while yelling:

"Bastion needs help! Bastion needs help!"

Zain let out an exasperated sigh, and sat, taking a meditating stance. Mei watched him do with curiosity, and he declared:

"Some of us has to stay calm."

* * *

The battle raged for hours on out, or so it seems, and every time some had calmed down, others were so excited that they went back at it. Zain and Mei stood on the side, Lucio just listened to his music, and anyone walking by the daycare heard the loud battle-cries coming from inside. Meanwhile, Amélie was still stuck at the infirmary, because a bunch of trainees who had been stung by sleeping darts had arrived just after her.

"Well, what is going on in there!"

The booming voice of Torbjörn echoed around the daycare, calming every child still battling. The small but stout man was standing by the entrance, his long beard hiding a part of his amused smile. All children scrambled to their feet, almost ready to feel the retribution of their game.

"Where is Amélie?"

"She took Satya to the infirmary," answered Zain, the only one who dared to talk.

"Well then, how about I stay with you until she comes back?"

Most if not all children nodded vigorously. Only Olivia and Jamison seemed sad. The fun was over. Torbjörn walked over to them and took a chair which he dragged all the way to the carpet. He sat there, and all children went to seat around him. He took a good look at them. Most had ruffled hairs now, but none had marks of the fight, which he was glad for. Amélie would have had a hard time explaining what had happened to their parents.

"So, how about I tell you a story?"

Silent nodding was his answer and he thought for a few seconds what to tell them before he began:

"It all started when..."

* * *

When Amélie finally left the infirmary, Satya beside her, she was tired and very much annoyed by the long time it had taken to treat a nosebleed. She quickly walked back to the daycare, almost forgetting the poor girl who rushed to stay by her side. When they entered, she was first surprised to hear how silent the daycare was. Usually, it was possible to hear the children from the other side of the corridor, but they were so silent she almost believed they were gone. All kind of scenarios ran through her head. They had escaped and were now exploring on their own a military facility. They had been kidnapped. Worse, they had killed each other in a battle royal over a crayon.

She was pleasantly surprised to find them all around Torbjörn, answering the questions of the children. He was about to answer another question when he looked up to see Amélie, an expression of pure surprise on her face.

"Well then, look who's back!"

"What is going on?"

"Oh, I found the children on their own here, so I decided to tell them a few stories to make sure they wouldn't start a fight. I hope you don't mind."

He got up, and Amélie blushed. She had failed at her simple mission. Make sure the kids didn't kill each other. Thank god Torbjörn had found them. If it had been Ana she would have been dead by now.

"Of course. Thank you Torbjörn, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

He smiled and passed her by, declaring as he went:

"It was my pleasure."

She let out a sigh and walked up to the children. Most of them had taken the time to redo their hair and arrange their clothes. The room had been cleaned swiftly between two stories, and the only proof of the battle left was the water stain on the carpet, and Ethan staying as far away from possible from 'Sombra'.

"What happened here?" Amélie asked as she noticed the stain.

Hana quickly answered:

"Jamison spilled his drink."

Amélie looked over to the Australian boy, who shook quickly his head.

"It was an accident."

She believed him.

* * *

The rest of the day went as usual. They had their afternoon snack all quietly, and about an hour later the first parents arrived. First, it was Reinhardt, who came to pick up Fareeha, since Ana was "occupied with a few new trainee not up to standard." Fareeha was nonetheless happy to see the tall German man whom she called "Uncle Reinhardt", and to whom she told everything about how she had "flown to help her friends today."

One after the other the children left the daycare. Lucio went with his parents, so did Angela and Mei. Aleksandra was picked up by her father. Ethan and Zain were picked up by Zain's father. Genji and Hanzo's mother picked up the Japanese boys. Satya's mother came to pick up her daughter, at the same time as Mako's father, who took care of his son and Jamison.

Finally arrived together Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, two elite soldiers who worked with Gérard. Jack was here to pick up Hana when Gabriel picked up Olivia, and Jesse, their parents being too taken by work to come and pick up their children. As the parted, Hana and Olivia yelled each other a few insults, as usual, which earned them a few eye rolls from the two soldiers and Jesse. And as Amélie turned back to the daycare, almost sure she was done for the day, she found Lena staring at her with a bright smile.

"You're still here?"

"Yep. Daddy was busy today, a lot of planes to fly and all. He said Winston would pick me up if he didn't forget."

Amélie let herself fall into a chair.

"Well then, let's hope he doesn't forget."

As if on cue, loud running steps were heard from the corridor, and a large man suddenly stumbled inside, out of breath.

"I'm sorry Lena... I forgot..."

"Winston!"

She jumped into the large man's arms, and Amélie went to retrieve the girl's jacket and bag to give her back. Lena kept on talking to her parents' friend as she put on her jacket as if she didn't need to breathe. Amélie sent her off with a forced smile, and Lena waved her goodbye, yelling:

"See you next week!"

Amélie let herself fall back in a chair. She definitely needed a new job. She looked up when she heard a knock on the door, and a real bright smile made its way to her lips. Gérard was standing by the door.

"Je suis venu chercher mon ange." (I've come to pick up my angel.)

Amélie walked up to him and hugged him quickly, letting all of her tension out.

"Je te jure que si je dois continuer encore un autre mois je vais devenir folle." (I swear if I have to continue for another month I'll turn crazy.)

"Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas l'aide d'une assistante?" (Why don't you ask for a helper?)

"J'ai déjà demandé, crois-moi. C'est sans espoir!" (Believe me, I've already ask. It's hopeless!)

* * *

Lena was walking home, passing through the entire base with Winston by her side.

"When is daddy coming home?" she asked.

"Later tonight, I believe. Your mother should be home by now."

Lena nodded. They left the base and made it through the suburbs, passing through the streets of similar houses until they reached Lena's. As they arrived, a car parked itself across the street, and a red-haired girl of Lena's age walked out. When Lena noticed her, a bright smile passed on her face.

"Hey, Emily!"

The girl, hearing her name looked over to Lena and waved her back.

"Hello, Lena!"

Emily then followed her mother into her house, when Lena walked up the stairs of hers, Winston behind her.

"When are you going to really go and talk to her? I'm sure you two could be friends."

Lena shrugged, a light blush on her cheeks.

"I don't know. Next Saturday?"


End file.
